


Wednesday Afternoon

by Sinesthero



Series: Titans of Industry [13]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, Fingering, M/M, Office Sex, Paddling, Roleplay, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinesthero/pseuds/Sinesthero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after opening the Vault of the traveler, Rhys and Vaughn are running Atlas from a compound on Pandora. Vaughn knows how to make a boring Wednesday in the office exciting by designing a bit of sexual roleplay for his over worked husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wednesday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic is dedicated to and written for the lovely Jennpy of Tumblr. 
> 
> This takes place shortly before my story 'Gambling Debts.'

It was a dreary Wednesday in the office of the CEO of the Atlas Corporation. The cyborg CEO was pouring through reports with a steaming cup of Eden 2’s best coffee sitting nearby him on his expansive metal desk. The mug, a gift from LB and Gortys, declared him to be ‘World’s Greatest Father.’

Rhys looked up from his computer monitor at the alerting beep that indicated the doors to his large office were opening. Furthermore, they were doing so entirely without his authorization. This was an atypical, but not unheard of, event.  He would have, however, been surprised to see anyone other than his husband waltz through those doors.

Vaughn strode in smiling broadly and carrying in his left hand his oversized, black skag leather briefcase and on his right shoulder a sunny yellow, rakk skin backpack.  

“I checked your schedule. You’re free until two thirty, right?” The Chief Financial Officer of Atlas was dapperly dressed as ever. Today’s suit was a little on the old fashioned side. The jacket was charcoal gray with broad lapels that was worn open. It’s buttons glowed a faint green. The close fit waistcoat was a forest green and black hounds tooth pattern. Vaughn was typically drawn to hounds tooth these days. Something about the repeating, tessellated pattern pleased his love of geometry. Not everything could always be hexagons. The shirt underneath it was crisp and white and his bow tie was the same material as his waistcoat. On his shoes were shiny black dress shoes with a band of dark metal that covered the toes in an aesthetically pleasing fashion.

Rhys’ brows came together as thought about it for a moment before he turned to double check his monitor. “Lemme see… I am free untiiiiiiiil… yeah 2:30… What’s going on?”

Lasciviously, Vaughn’s thick brows raised and lowered a couple times at his partner. “It just so happens… I am free until around then as well… and I had a bit of an idea.”

Rhys leaned forward in his seat, eagerly and said, “Oooh, from the look on your face I think I’m going to enjoy it.” His flesh and metal hands folded together in front of him on the desk.

Vaughn threw the backpack and it landed on the desk, sliding almost all the way to the end before stopping next to Rhys’ hands. “Go change into those,” he ordered with a grin.

Rhys’ brows raised as he now expected some manner of sexy clothing or costume. He winked at Vaughn and touched a hand to his earpiece to call his receptionist, “Hold all my calls until 2:30. Thank you.”

Vaughn was an exceptionally hard worker, now more so than ever since the company he worked for was also partly his own. Still, every now and than, in the middle of a seemingly endless work week, he would crash Rhys’ office and make time for a little of middle of the day sport.

Rhys lived for these sort of antics. Without question, he hopped up from the desk, snatched the backpack up and slid it over his shoulder before he headed to his private executive bathroom.

As he was on his way he noticed Vaughn settling into his chair with his briefcase. He said to Rhys “When you’re changed, knock on the door. I’ll tell you if you can come in.”

Rhys said, “Sure thing,” as he stepped into his fully equipped executive washroom. The backpack was tossed onto the black and gray marble counter in front of the massive mirror. He took the opportunity to empty his bladder. Once his hands were washed he carefully removed and hung each item of his expensive suit.

When he was down to his white undershirt and black boxers he opened up the backpack. The clothing held therein surprised him. The first thing he saw was a pair of narrow-legged blue jeans. Next was a green T-shirt. Following that was a garish Torgue hoodie with a black and white checker pattern and loud yellow and red sleeves., Lastly, there were yellow sneakers just like the ones he used to wear back in college. Rhys snickered softly to himself as he put them on.

He jammed his hands into the pockets of the skin-tight skinny jeans to smooth them out when he felt a piece of paper in the pocket. It was a letter, folded into neat quarters. He unfolded it and read:

_Rhys,_

_I am most disappointed to find that you have failed last Tuesday's algebra examination. I would like you to understand that you are in serious danger of failing this class, which I may remind you is a requirement for your major. I request your presence in my office at 12:00 sharp to discuss your options and what we might do to motivate you to study harder. I look forward to speaking to you._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Vaughn_

Rhys activated his Echo eye to check the time. It was almost 12:30. He laughed out loud. Vaughn was such a crafty bastard. Normally, in life, he hated being set up to fail, but for this scenario it was just perfect.

He adjusted himself as he now was sporting an anticipatory erection at the thoughts of what professor Vaughn might do to him. He opted to go the extra mile for this bit of role play. He grabbed his brush and brushed out as much of the hair gel as he could. Though it did not quite reach his normal levels of wavy, it was certainly far less tame than he ever wore it. The shirt and the hoodie were put on last. Giving himself a once over in the mirror he thought to himself that he looked perfectly ridiculous.

Rhys found this set up especially amusing given that Vaughn had extensively tutored him in math during college. It was not that Rhys was incapable of math, he was merely sometimes incapable of trying to be capable at math. Usually, he waited until he was in some sort of hole before begging Vaughn for his help. Without fail, his best friend helped to bail him out.

It felt kind of funny to knock on the door from his bathroom to his office, but he loved these little bits of ridiculous roleplay that Vaughn and he cooked up. He could scarcely count how many times he had been stolen from his caravan, tied up, and ravaged by the fierce King of the Bandits in the Pandoran wastes.  

Vaughn’s sternest and most pompous voice answered from the other side of the door, “You may enter!” Rhys was not even fully through the door before Vaughn said, with open disdain, “You’re late.” He did not even look up from where he was perched in Rhys’s big, black and red chair at the desk, furiously marking down something with a red pen. He had already taken the step of closing the blinds on the glass side wall that looked into the courtyard full of exotic plants. The door, too, was sealed against intrusion.

Rhys tried not to grin. With feigned nervousness he said, “Uh… Hi, Professor… I was in the library studying and I lost track of time…”

Vaughn turned to him and tilted his head down slightly, looking at Rhys with his big, blue-gray eyes from over the top of his glasses. “Where was that passion for scholarship before your last Math exam, Rhys? I’d frankly be shocked to learn you spent any time studying for it at all.”

Rhys hunched his shoulders and hurried over to the small chair across the desk from Vaughn. It always felt so funny to sit on this side of the desk. Vaughn loved to find excuses to commandeer his massive and intimidating office chair. “I do study!” he said vehemently before adding, quieter, “...sometimes.... Please, Professor… I can’t fail this class the first time or I won’t graduate on time… and I won’t be able to take that _rad_ job offer from Atlas. You know, the greatest company in the universe?” Rhys gave him a ridiculous little wink and grin.

Vaughn clucked his tongue disapprovingly, narrowly avoiding cracking up at his husband's need to laud his own company even during sexual roleplay, “Well, well, well… what are we going to do with you, Rhys? It sounds to me like you could stand to have some tutoring. I am past tired of your excuses.” He pushed back dramatically from the desk and stood. His eyes were narrowed and he stared right into his student’s face.

Rhys sank down in his chair, feigning nervousness, but he was already aroused as hell by Vaughn’s tough demeanor. “Maybe…”

Vaughn put his hands on the desk. “From now on until the end of the semester you’re going to come to my office twice a week for tutoring. But you will also be required to study the material on your own.”

Rhys folded his arms across his chest and said, quietly, “I appreciate the help… I’ll be sure to study.”

Vaughn scoffed and said, “Do not thank me just yet, young man. You haven’t heard all of it.”

Rhys’ head tilted to one side.

Vaughn sauntered over to Rhys’ side of the desk and sat on the edge of the desk, though he had to hop a little to do so.

The CEO lapsed into a helpless giggle at that. If their height difference ever stopped being funny to him, it would be when he was dead.

“Oh do you think that’s funny?” Vaughn seethed with a dangerous squint of his pale eyes. “Does all of this _amuse_ you?” It amused Vaughn too, but he was way better at saying in character.

“No Sir,” Rhys kept trying not to smile, but it came through anyway.

With agility that still frequently impressed Rhys, in spite of having had a few years to get used to it, Vaughn hopped off the edge of the desk and grabbed him by the front of his black and white checkered hoodie. He displayed his considerable strength by pulling Rhys up to his feet with seemingly little effort. “Do you want to graduate on time, or do you not.”

Rhys’ heart beat faster at being manhandled to his feet like he was but a ragdoll. Civilized life on an uncivilized planet had not made the former bandit king any softer. If anything, he was now more ‘swole’ than ever.

Vaughn was a notorious figure in not only the Atlas company gymnasium, but also in the Research and Development executive gun range.  Even more amusing to Rhys was the fact that he was, in spite of still being over all a friendly and helpful person, considered around the corporation to be an intimidating presence.

Rhys was shaken out of his reverie of Vaughn induced lust, literally.

Vaughn shook him and growled, “Do you?”

“Yes! Yes, Sir, Professor… Sir… I need to graduate on time!” Rhys insisted.

“In that case,” he released the hoodie. “You need my assistance… and that comes with a price.” He walked back around to the other side of the desk and slowly opened one of the desk drawers.

‘What… price?” Rhys asked as though the answer were not obvious. The only question was what torture device Vaughn had brought with him in that briefcase.

Vaughn lifted from the desk drawer a dark stained, rectangular piece of wood with a nicely carved hand grip at one end. He raised the board and smacked it against the palm of his hand. “You need consequences to make sure you do your studying.” he looked at Rhys with one brow arched. “This… is the consequence. To show you, I’m going to ask that you take your pants down to your ankles and bend over the edge of that desk.”

The tall man feigned shock, “You’re… kidding me. There’s gotta be some other way? Something else we could do… I _promise_ , I won’t fail another test. Let’s be… reasonable here.”

Vaughn sauntered up close to him and used the board to push up Rhys’ chin, lengthening the smooth, pale expanse of his neck. “You have no self discipline and I think a boy like you needs some imposed on him.” The paddle again returned to rest against Vaughn’s opposite hand and he rubbed the wood in a circular motion over his palm.

Employing his best angry pout, Rhys lifted his hands to the zipper on his pants and slowly drew it downward. With thumbs and forefingers he unfastened the round, metal button at the top before he turned away from the other man to face the desk. Slowly he pushed the jeans down his legs. Their tightness negated any dropping of trousers, they had to be peeled down his skin. He took them off one leg entirely, but left the other clinging to his calf. Straightening, he shot a that dirty little narrow-eyed look of his over his shoulder, before he shuffled closer to the desk and slowly leaned forward, resting his palms on top of the desk.

Vaughn stepped up behind him to push him down further onto the desk while pressing his constricted cock against Rhys’ silk boxer clad ass.

The CEO turned poorly dressed college student retaliated by pushing his ass back up against him his spouse turned Math Professor.

Vaughn moved around the side of him to adjust him further to some precise standards like he was nothing more than a mannequin before Rhys could feel his fingers sliding into the waistband of his boxer shorts. The little black shorts were drawn down his thighs .

Rhys gripped the edges of the desk which he could only just reach with his gangly arms as he let his body be manipulated. He was not about to take this indignity with no commentary. “I am going to give you the worst Professor evaluation at the end of this semester.”

Vaughn laughed as he kicked Rhys feet slightly more apart, “I’m tenured.”

Though generally an affable man, Rhys had had learned long ago that Vaughn enjoyed it when he plead for mercy. “Puhleeeaaaaaaaaaase Professor… _sir_ . You don’t _have_ to do this.”

“You did not have to neglect your studies, but here we both are,” Vaughn said haughtily. Now if you want to make this easy on yourself, you will stay put… and to prove to me you have the most basic concept of numbers you will count out the strokes.”

With a voice full of play mutiny, Rhys grumbled, “Yes, Sir.” He made sure to give him the pouty look over his shoulder again as Vaughn took up what looked like batter’s stance behind and to the left of him.

“Face forward, Rhys. Take a deep breath.”

Rhys made a soft little whimper and turned his head back to face the desk. He gritted his teeth and waited in excited anticipation for the paddling to begin.

The paddle was long enough to cover his entire ass. When it slapped against his unprotected behind he obediently called out, “One!” The pain was sharp, but not unpleasant. Were this more than just a bit of amusing roleplay, it would have been delivered much harder.

“That got your attention, didn’t it, Young Man? Oh _yes_ … You’re going to be hitting the books as hard as I hit your ass by the time I’m done with you.”

This particular timbre of his husband’s voice was especially adored by Rhys. It was smug and superior and filled with a delicious disdain that for some reason made the blood rush straight to his cock. Indeed, Vaughn had become something of a master of verbal humiliation, able to arouse his lanky lover with just a few choice words said in the right tone.

“Yes, sir! I promise… I’ll study.” He had just barely gotten the words out when the next  blow landed with a resounding clap. This one was a little harder, but still very pleasing to the chestnut haired man’s masochistic tendencies. “Two!” he called.

The paddle was rubbed sensually across his behind for a long moment. “You are _damn right_ you will… Shame on you for it taking this treatment to make you finally care about your grade in my course.”

Rhys felt the wood leave his skin and closed his eyes knowing another blow was immanent. Vaughn got him with a wicked upswing this time and he whined softly at the pain before remembering to say, “Three, Sir!”

“Good boy…” Vaughn drawled out the words. “You almost forgot. And if you forget. I’ll forget that I ever gave you that stroke and we will have to repeat it.” The board tapped against his cheek before he swung it again. Each of these blows was laid right around the under curve of Rhys’ hot behind. It was starting to really hurt but it was also paradoxically starting to feel really good. Rhys pushed his ass up as best he could, eager for more. “Four!”

Fortunately for him, Vaughn was eager to please. The fifth and sixth blows came quick together as Rhys barked out the counts as soon as the wood met his behind.

By the seventh, he was so pained he quite legitimately forgot to count as he instead exclaimed, “Fuck!” Almost immediately he caught himself and said, “Wait…” It was too late, Vaughn spanked him twice in quick succession, driving him up onto his tip toes and causing him to whimper. “Seven! Seven! I’m sorry! It was seven!”  

Vaughn’s hissed, “No cussing, young man. I am doing you a _favor_ in teaching you an important lesson and you will _not_ swear at me while I am correcting you. Understood?”

Rhys undulated his hips at the pain, which only served to give his loving tormentor a nice little show, “Yes, Professor!”

“Now calm yourself and take your punishment like a man, _boy_.” Vaughn’s voice was ever so taunting. “We’ll start again with Eight.”

Wanting so badly to reach back and rub at his stinging, pink skin, Rhys gripped the edges of the desk until his knuckles appeared white. “Yes, Sir,” He groaned out before he was again paddled on the sweet little under curve of his round ass cheeks. “Arrrrghh EIGHT!” He called out and bounced up and down on the balls of his feet, his teeth gritted together.

Vaughn chuckled condescendingly from behind him. “That’s much better. No naughty language… and it seems like I might finally be getting through to you. Am I?”

Rhys head bobbed up and down before he rested his chin on the desk again. “Oh Yes, Professor! I’ll study every night! Please… I’ve had enough,” He said, though he truly wanted more. He was nearly at that limit where it went from enjoyable to just painful and riding on that line was the sweet spot.

With a  laugh, Vaughn said, “No. We’re done when I say we’re done and not before.” The next blow fell harder than the rest, but still within the range acceptable for mere play. He knew Rhys’ limits well.

“N-INE!” Rhys shouted, glad for the extensive soundproofing of his office. The band of skin Vaughn was so expertly working over stung and tingled, sending jolts of pleasure through interconnected nerves that kept him painfully erect and now leaking precome from his swollen head.

“Final one, _Boy_.” Vaughn’s voice was grim. “Are you ready for it, Rhys?”

Rhys swallowed and nodded his head before clenching his jaw.

The final swat was a really good one. Rhys could swear he saw stars as that cruel board clapped violently against his reddened bottom. “Ahh Hauuuuu! Ten! SIR! TEN! TEN!”

Vaughn let the board drop to the floor with a clatter and immediately pressed his groin against Rhys’ hot ass. The Professor put his cold hands at Rhys hips and grabbed him tightly as he rubbed the front of his tented slacks against the stinging flesh. He hissed as he laid his chest to Rhys’ back, “And now, pretty boy… tell me… do you want extra credit to help you?”

Rhys moaned at the pain and writhed with need underneath him, trying to push back against that hard cock. “Yes, Professor Vaughn! I want _all_ the extra credit I can have.” A hand gripped his ass roughly, pinching and squeezing his abused flesh. He could feel Vaughn step back from him and unfasten the front of his pants.

There was a sound behind him as Vaughn readied himself. There was the crinkle of a wrapper as he no doubt was slipping on a condom. There was no concern for sexual safety between the two of them, but it did make cleaning up easier. “Hold that desk tight, little boy, and relax your pretty little ass.” He could hear him recapping the lube. After a moment he could feel one of Vaughn's lubed fingers pushing inside of him.

Rhys’ voice was low and sultry, “Ohhhh _Professor_.” His ass throbbed in delicious pain and he spread his legs farther apart at the intrusion.

“You like that? If you do as you’re told we can do this allll you want, pretty boy,” Vaughn crooned as that first finger was joined by a second that pressed into him and stretched his opening carefully as they pushed in and out.

“Ohhh yeah,” Rhys moaned, “Yes, please _Professor_ Vaughn. I’ll be good for you whenever you want.”  

The fingers were slowly removed and soon after Rhys felt Vaughn close behind him, positioning his thoroughly lubed cock before pushing it slowly inside of his husband. His hands pushed the hoodie and shirt far up Rhys’ back so his hands would grip him with bruising tightness at his hips.

Rhys’ eyes rolled up into his head as Vaughn gave him a slow and steady thrust, then pulled back before thrusting again. His husband settled into a hard and unforgiving rhythm as he roughly fucked him over the edge of the desk.

“Are you going to fail any more of my tests, Boy?” Vaughn hissed with overt menace.

“Ahhh!” Rhys cried out, both at the agony and the ecstasy of the assorted pains and pleasures as his dominant’s cock bumping up against his pleasure inducing prostate gland. “Never! I’m gonna… Ah! Study so… OH GOD… HARD. HARDER. YES!”

Vaughn took that as an invitation to be a little rougher, though it was tempered by his hand reaching around to take hold of Rhys’ swollen cock and starting to stroke it.

Rhys could also feel Vaughn’s tongue sliding up the ridges of his spine, wetly.

“Hmmmmmmm,” Vaughn gave a half laugh of pleasure before growling as close to Rhys’ ear as he could get his short self, “Good boy… because if you ever fail one of my tests again, I’m going to paddle you so hard you don’t sit without wincing for weeks and take you so hard you won’t remember your own name.”

Rhys whimpered and let his cheek lay against the cool metal of the desk, “Yes! HUH...nnng! Yes sir! _Oh my god_ … I can’t …. I can’t take it…” He mewled as a line of saliva escaped from between his lips to pool against the desktop.

“You’re going to take it as long as I tell you to, _boy_.” Vaughn’s hand left his hip to give Rhys’ ass a sharp smack, before gripping him tightly again.

With a high whine Rhys’ gut became tight as he felt the delicious waves his climax wash over him, splattering his come all down the shiny metal of his desk. The whine became a groan as he clenched and shuddered.

“That’s a good boy…” Vaughn’s voice was low and tight. “Now you just stay there and be a good boy while I have my fun.”

With a series of huffing pants Rhys said, “Yes… Professor.” He felt week kneed so it was a good thing that his weight was all supported by his befouled desk.  

Vaughn grabbed his other hip with his sticky hand and continued to fuck the tall cyborg for all he was worth. Though a leg cramp was threatening he pushed through it to enjoy the bliss of his own orgasm, buried deep in his attractive soul mate.

Rhys could feel him, laying a moment against his back, his hips slowing their motions to eventually still entirely. There was a kiss against his spine. It was followed by another and then another before Vaughn eased his cock out of Rhys’ thoroughly claimed ass.

Vaughn stepped out of his pants and moved around to Rhys’ side, “Do you need help up?” He sounded a bit breathless.

“No I’m good,” Rhys chuckled softly as he moved his legs closer together before pushing up from the desk. He kept one hand braced on the edge while he stood on the jeans so that he could free his remaining calf from their tight embrace. “Want to shower and make out in the hot tub?” Rhys proposed. “After I clean this up?”  

“Hell _yes_ hot tub.” Vaughn replied enthusiastically. “I’ll get the shower warmed up. Join me when you’re done.” The accountant, amusingly formal from the waist up only, hurried into the bathroom to remove the condom and remaining clothing and left Rhys to wipe away the evidence of their love scene.

Rhys pulled up the boxers for the time being and watched Vaughn’s retreating form with a most contented sigh, knowing that he was without a doubt the luckiest man on Pandora.


End file.
